Love's Swift Bonds
by babykelyse
Summary: Will you marry me? Coming from the man she was supposed to love, those four words should have sent her jumping for joy and beaming in excitement. However, she just can't seem to get those two sets of endearing eyes out of her mind and heart. D/G/B Oneshot


Love's Swift Bonds

By: babykelyse

A/N: So…this is going to be a really long one-shot and it's my little attempt at something different. And it's also something to tide my readers over until I post the sequel to _You're the One That I Want_, which by the way is in the works, but **nowhere** near what I want it to be. School has been kicking my ass, kids. But I'll hopefully have something up by March…hopefully. Um, so that's it for this unintentionally long author's note. Oh before I forget, please, **please**, spare me the whole 'Draco and Ginny are cousins, blah blah'. Let's all remember this: a) this is fanfiction, and I can do what I want with my story, and b) we're **all** cousins when it all boils down… Mmkay?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing save for the plot and my twisted little ideas that concern the wonderful and lovely characters J.K. Rowling created :)

**Warning** – This little piece contains explicit adult situations, SO if you're totally not into that, I suggest you click the little arrow that takes you back, kiddies.

Ginevra Weasley didn't understand why her stomach suddenly felt like a lead weight had just been dropped in it. She was only going to her and Harry's weekly ritual of dinner at his place every Friday night. Just thinking of Harry put a slight smile on her face. They had been dating for nearly a year now, and things were going great. Or so she kept telling herself anyway.

_Just face it, Gin. You miss them_, her treacherous thoughts invaded. Angrily pushing thoughts of her past away, Ginny ran fingers through her now short, red hair and apparated to Harry's apartment. Once she'd gotten past the slight squeezing sensation that normally accompanied apparition, she made her way through the familiar apartment. She smiled at the sight that greeted her once she'd made her way to the kitchen.

Unaware of her presence, Harry was whistling a jaunty tune, slightly out of key, while stirring something that smelled heavenly. His feet were bare, and he had an apron tied around his waist her mother had gotten him for Christmas. His hair, as usual, was a black mass of unruliness, and she could see that his black glasses had slipped down on his nose. Ginny felt the familiar tug at her heart upon seeing him, but it was nowhere near the burn that came when she was near _them_. Shaking her head at the unwanted thoughts that seemed to be plaguing her more than ever lately, she silently made her way towards Harry.

She wrapped her arms around his trim waist, and rested her head on his shoulder, ignoring the faint tingling in the back of her head that usually accompanied her touching any man that wasn't them. She kissed him softly on the neck and smiled at his exaggerated sigh.

"Gin, you could get a man in trouble greeting him like that."

She laughed outright and pinched his side before taking a seat at the decorated table.

"Why, that's the point, Mr. Potter," she answered saucily, while eying the table curiously. Harry never went through the trouble of setting the table when she came over. They usually just took their meal to the living area and ate in front of the 'teevee', or whatever the muggle contraption was called.

"I don't know what happened today to make you so feisty, but I have to say I like it, Gin."

Ginny mentally scolded herself for letting a part of her out that she'd managed to bury so long ago. Her recent thoughts of the two in her past must have gotten to her more than she thought. She had to remember that Harry still thought of her as innocent little Ginny, Ron's little sister, and the girl who'd had a crush on him all those years ago.

"It's just been a good day, Harry", she lied easily. "But what about you? What's with the table settings and everything? We've never sat down at the table when I come over on Fridays."

Ginny noted the sudden red that came to Harry's tan cheeks, but dismissed it as he _was_ standing over a hot stove.

"I thought we'd do something a little bit different tonight. I wanted to do something special for you in hopes that it'll be a day you'll never forget."

Ginny smiled at the hidden romantic side Harry tended to show on occasion. The dim lights of the kitchen glinted off the stones in the ring she wore on her right hand. The silver colored stone reminded her so much of him, and how he'd look at her with such unbridled love and passion.

_Oh, for the Gods sake, Gin! Get a grip! That part of your life is __**over**_! She scolded herself, mentally. Pulling the ring off, she stuffed it in the pocket of her jeans, not really knowing why she'd chosen to wear it tonight, anyway.

"Gin? You alright? You sort of spaced out on me for a minute."

Ginny pulled herself out of her musings long enough to flash a bright smile at Harry, knowing it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm fine, Harry. Just happy to be here with you."

Harry smiled widely at her, and turned back to finish dinner. Ginny tried to ignore the guilty feeling that was churning deep in her stomach and in her heart.

--------------------------------------------------------

The meal with Harry passed without any further incident or unwanted thoughts, and Ginny was glad of it. She and Harry were now relaxing in front of the 'teevee', Harry's arm resting around her comfortably. She snuggled against him further, her eyes already closing in exhaustion. She was just about to drift off, when Harry gently nudged her.

"Hmm?" She answered sleepily. Two Quidditch-roughened hands clasped her face between them gently, before a pair of lips touched her own. She fought down the urge to move away, and instead allowed the kiss to happen. When his tongue pushed against her closed lips, she opened them and allowed entrance. While the kiss didn't exactly ignite fire inside of her, it was pleasant enough.

_Certainly nothing like the kisses I used to receive_, she thought to herself. _They were filled with so much passion, I always felt like I was being swept away in a firestorm._

Allowing her thoughts to continue, Ginny remembered the surprisingly plump lips that used to leave her writhing in pleasure with just one kiss. She remembered the second set of lips that would ignite her even further, the two sets of hands doing wondrous things to her body as they used their tongues and teeth to arouse her. So involved in her little fantasy, she failed to realize that she was now clutching the head of Harry to her, almost roughly. His laugh had her eyes flying open, and unnerved her at the disappointment that flooded her when she saw the green eyes gazing down at her instead of the ones she truly wanted.

"Wow! It's never been quite like that before, Gin. What's gotten into you? Not that I mind of course," Harry said cheekily, an aroused smile on his face. Ginny managed not to let the disgust show on her face as she backed away from Harry slowly. She only wanted _their_ hands on her, not his. She was baffled at this train of thought, but she would deal with that later.

"Like I said, Harry. It's just been a good day, and I'm happy to be here with you," she said, guilt flooding her for lying to him.

"Well, I'm glad we stopped when we did! I don't want us to get carried away and do something you might regret later," he said, still smiling.

Ginny almost laughed aloud at this. _Almost_. He still thought she was a virgin. They all did.

"I'm glad we did too, Harry. And on that note, I think it's about time I get home. I have to be up early tomorrow to do some shopping with Hermione."

Harry nodded, but before she could get up, his hand grabbed hers, and she tensed up, before quickly relaxing and smiling down at him, questioningly.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"We've been together for nearly a year, but we've known each other for so long, I feel like we know everything about each other."

_Not everything_, Ginny thought to herself, but nodded at Harry.

"Look, Gin. I love you, and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. You're so amazing, thoughtful, kind, and absolutely beautiful, and I'm pretty sure you feel the same about me."

Without waiting for Ginny to answer, Harry went on, while she was simply trying to calm the rising panic that was rising as well as the almost angry tingling that was now constant at the back of her head.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is this. Ginevra Molly Weasley, would you marry me?"

Ginny could feel bile rising in her throat, and she swallowed hastily trying to control herself. The tingling was now an angry buzz, and she was beginning to feel a bit dizzy. The forgotten ring that lay in her pocket burned fiercely, and Ginny could barely hear Harry's concerned voice over the loud roaring in her ears.

"Gin? I know it's a bit soon to be asking this, but we've known each other for so long, I just felt that this would natural for us to take this next step. Are you okay? You don't look so good?"

Ginny tried to answer him, but as she opened her mouth the tingling in her head burst with simultaneous ice and lightning and she felt the darkness closing in on her.

_You're ours, Ginevra!_ The two sinfully familiar voices was the last thing she heard before she blissfully let the darkness rush in.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ginny gingerly opened her eyes and winced at the throbbing in her head. It had dulled somewhat, but she could still feel it. She looked up at the concerned eyes of Harry, and instantly knew that she couldn't marry him. Not now, and certainly not in the future.

"Gin? Gods, you scare the hell out of me! Do I need to call a mediwitch? Have you been sick all this time, and didn't tell me?"

Ginny put up a hand to put a halt to Harry's barrage of questions. She ran that same hand through her hair shakily before letting out a breath.

"Do you mind if I sit up before I answer all your questions," she asked, and smiled. Harry simply nodded and helped her sit up before conjuring a glass of water. She took it gratefully, drinking it down in one gulp. She handed the glass back to him, nodding her thanks before drawing herself up.

"Okay, so first of all, I'm not sick, I don't need a mediwitch and I'm sorry for scaring you." She took in a deep breath and continued on before Harry could speak. "And…as for your earlier question, I'm so sorry Harry, but I can't marry you."

Harry looked taken aback at her last statement, and Ginny felt even more guilty for everything.

"You don't love me," he stated flatly, not looking at her.

She took his hands in hers, gently turning his face towards her. His eyes held a mixture of sadness, anger, and hurt, and Ginny felt terrible for being the cause of it.

"I **do** love you, Harry. Just not in the same way you love me."

"Then why have you been with me all this time?"

"Because at one point I thought I could love you the way you love me, but I can't, and I'm sorry about it."

"Am I a rebound, Ginny?"

Ginny looked away guiltily, knowing that she could never lie to Harry.

"Yes."

Ginny couldn't meet the eyes that no doubt held censure and anger within their depths. She was startled when Harry got on his knees in front of her and clasped her hands in his. She dimly realized that she'd been crying when he reached up and brushed the tears from her face.

"I can't say I'm happy out that, Gin, but I don't hate you."

Ginny looked up, surprised at Harry's words. She was so sure that he'd be yelling and screaming at her for using him.

"I'm happy you don't, Harry. I don't think I could bear it. I'm so sorry for leading you on all this time. I do love you though, and you'll always be in my heart and a most cherished friend."

Harry smiled, though it was small and sad, and Ginny felt her heart contract. She knew he'd find someone for him that could love him for him, and she was genuinely sorry that it wouldn't be her.

"You'll always be in my heart too, Gin. And whoever the guy was…he shouldn't have let you go."

Ginny simply wrapped her arms around Harry, closing off any further discussion. He was right about one thing…she shouldn't have let _them_ go.

-------------------------------------------------------

After assuring Harry that she'd be fine and not to alert her mum about anything, Ginny apparated back to her apartment. Immediately she felt something…_different_ about it. The energy in the air seemed to be charged, and she felt a shiver of cold race down her arms, leaving goose bumps in its wake. She immediately reached for her wand, ready to curse anything that jumped out at her. She made her cautiously through her apartment, a number of curses running through her head she was ready to throw out a moment's notice.

"There's no need for that, little one," a silky voice cut through the silence. Ginny whirled around, only to drop her wand to the floor unnoticed. He was sprawled gracefully in one of the overstuffed chairs in her living room, the moon lovingly gazing down on his head of platinum blond hair. It was longer than she remembered, and instead of bounding at his neck like his father had tended to do, he let it hang free. Her fingers itched to run through the silky tresses, but she'd long ago given up that right.

Her eyes traced his lithe form greedily, noting the toned muscles in his arms, the sinfully graceful hands and long fingers that rested on his taut, flat belly. His long legs stretched out in front of him, his ankles crossed. It had been so long since she'd seen him and she felt her heart begin to beat faster at the sight of him. She was disappointed that the other wasn't with him, though.

"He is quite beautiful, isn't he, _ma petite soleil_?"

Ginny gasped at the voice behind her, and she turned to face him, her mouth gaping. He too had let his raven hair grow and it now hung nearly to his lean hips. The indigo eyes stared back at her, faint amusement in its depths. She shivered as those same eyes raked over her form slowly and she felt heat begin to pool in her belly. She wanted to reach out to both of them, feel their hands and mouths on her, but she couldn't. She'd given them both up for the sake of her own selfish reasons. She never hated herself more than she did right now. She ran her eyes over the man in front of her, longing to run her hands down the smooth, tan skin, and crush herself against the hardness of his chest.

She watched as the other made his way over them silently, taking his place beside the other man. They were both so painfully beautiful, she wanted to weep. The differences between them both only made her love them more, and she saw that they still wore the rings they'd forged for each other so long ago. She reached her hand in her pocket and pulled out a smaller version of the ring, gazing at it and then back at them.

"So you kept it after all this time, little one?"

"I could never bring myself to get rid of it," Ginny responded softly. "I guess I always wanted a part of you both with me, even after I broke it off."

They both nodded, still gazing intently at her.

"What are you two doing here, anyway?" She burst out, angry that she'd put her feelings out in the open so easily.

"You called to us, _soleil_. We've been waiting for you to finally realize that you belong to us, and we belong to you."

She stared at the dark-haired man, confused.

"What do you mean, I called to you? We haven't been in contact for years."

"We've always been in contact, little one. You just didn't want to acknowledge it. We knew every time you thought of us, as you knew when we thought of you. Tonight, the calling grew stronger, and we knew that you finally had accepted that you needed us as we need you."

Ginny turned from the blonde's words, her mind reeling. Her thoughts _had_ been on them much more lately, and every time she would touch Harry, she had to fight down the urge to recoil away from him. Had she been calling out to them subconsciously, not even realizing it? She started as two pairs of hands reached out to her, bringing her into their embrace. She went willingly, and it was as if a part of her, that she hadn't realized was missing, was now complete. She sighed, breathing in the scent of them both; relishing in the pleasure it brought her.

"Why did you let us go, _soleil_? You knew how much we loved you. We thought you felt the same."

Ginny closed her eyes at the sound of Blaise's voice, her heart breaking at the hurt that seemed to lace the words.

"I **do** feel the same! I love you both so much it hurts. But…I had to do it. For all of us."

"You shouldn't have made that choice for us, little one," Draco murmured. "We would go to the ends of the Earth for you. It was torture not being able to be with you, touch you, or kiss you."

"I thought I was doing the right thing," Ginny choked. "I didn't want your families to hate you…because of _me_."

The emotions she'd held in for so long suddenly burst out at her confession, and she held on to the two men tightly, tears pouring out of her eyes. She _had_ thought she was doing the right thing, not only for them, but for her as well. She knew how her family would react when they found out she was with not one, but _two_ Slytherins, one of them being their most hated enemy. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were always known as the 'Slytherin Princes' back in Hogwarts, and had caused a considerable stir when they made it know that they were best friends as well as lovers.

Ginny had always been drawn to them, and when she accidentally came upon them in deserted halls one night, she'd stupidly blurted it out when they turned their magnetic gazes upon her. Something about the indigo eyes of Blaise and the silver eyes of Draco drew her to them both, and she'd been surprised as well as suspicious when they'd responded in kind. Their relationship had started off rocky, having almost been caught by nearly everyone in Hogwarts, but they'd managed to persevere through it all. Their initial lust had turned into a magnificent love that continued even through the battle with Voldemort. Neither Draco nor Blaise had pledged their allegiance to any side, and when she'd asked them about it, they responded that they were on _her_ side. Her heart still fluttered as she thought back to that day, and a blush burned brightly on her face as she remembered what had happened afterwards.

"It was beautiful, _ma soleil_, as it always had been."

Ginny was torn out of her thoughts at Blaise's words.

"How did you know I was thinking about?" She asked, curious.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Draco tapped the end of her nose lovingly. "We are bonded to each other, little rose. When Blaise and I made these rings we used an ancient spell that bound each of us together, heart, mind, body, and soul. It only would work if we each held a deep love, commitment, and respect towards one another."

"Is that why my ring burned tonight?" Ginny asked, more to herself than to the others. Blaise responded regardless.

"Yes. Draco and I felt your panic when Potter proposed to you, and our rage at the thought of you belonging to anyone but us temporarily made us forget that you were not aware of the link between us."

"That's what the tingling was, then? Every time I touched Harry, I kept feeling that I shouldn't even be near him."

"And you shouldn't have," Draco growled out, pulling away. Ginny ignored the pang in her heart and the hurt she felt when he pulled away from her.

"Draco…"

"It was horrible enough that you left us, Ginevra, but to run to _him_ was downright despicable."

Ginny felt the prickle of tears behind her eyes at Draco's words, but she refused to let them fall.

"I told you why I broke it off, Draco!"

"But we all know that you really did it for yourself, don't we?"

Ginny gasped, and she pulled away from Blaise to walk across the room, away from the two men that held her heart. The guilt that she'd felt those years ago flared up intensely. She'd hurt them both because of her selfishness and she just wished that she could take it back. She fingered the ring in her hand, feeling the ancient magic flowing through it. They'd both done so much for her, but what had she done for them?

_Leave them because you were too much of a coward to face your family about the relationship_, she thought bitterly. She turned back to the two men and pushing all thoughts and feelings aside, she approached them.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you both, really I am. I admit that I was thinking more of myself than of either of you, and for that I'll always be regretful, but I really did have your best interests at heart. I didn't want your family to ostracize you because of me, and I felt like I was doing the right thing at the time. I guess I just messed up everything, and I'm so very sorry. I didn't intend on being with Harry, but it just happened, and I can't take it back. But I swear to you, nothing happened between us. I love you both too much to ever let anyone touch me."

She made her speech without looking either of them in the eyes so they wouldn't see how much it pained her to do what she was doing. She held the ring out in the palm of her hand.

"Maybe you should take this back,"

Her speech was cut short when she was pulled roughly against them both, their hearts beating as erratically as hers.

"We are _nothing_ without you, Ginevra," Draco said roughly, pushing her chin up so that she could meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I just can't stand the thought of Potter being so close to you when we couldn't. Every time he touched you, we _knew_. And I told myself that you were happy, and because of that, I would be happy for you."

"We belong to you, and you belong to us, _ma soleil_," Blaise picked up where Draco left off. "No one can touch you but Draco and me. And the same applies to us concerning you. Anytime another woman put her hands on us, we would repel as our bond is so strong."

"I felt the same way when Harry touched me," Ginny confessed. "I always thought that it was because I felt guilty I didn't feel the same way he did."

"We belong to each other, rose. Nothing will change that."

"I don't want it to," Ginny said to Draco. She smiled at both him and Blaise.

"I think it's time we showed each other how much we are in love instead of wasting time with words," Blaise murmured, his breath tickling her hear.

"I agree," Draco stated, staring at them both, lust and love beaming in his silver eyes.

Ginny couldn't suppress the moan or the shiver of anticipation that raced down her spine. She felt Blaise's lips on her neck, and all thought left her mind as Draco's familiar plump lips caught hers in a soul-searing kiss. The familiar burn of arousal overwhelmed her, and Ginny welcomed it fully. Her right hand reached up to pull Draco down to her, while her left hand grabbed Blaise.

The two chuckled deep in their throats, and Ginny nearly creamed herself at how sexy it sounded. Each of their hands ghosted around her body, pulling away articles of clothing until she stood between them, clad in a sheer black bra and panty set she'd splurged on. The primal gleam in their eyes set her body on fire and she suddenly wanted them as naked as her.

"Clothes. Off." She managed to bite out, eyeing them both, hungrily. Their sinful laughter raced over her skin and she stopped herself from reaching down and pleasuring her aching need. She watched with growing anticipation as the two stripped slowly for her benefit, and she licked her lips as patches of skin she never thought she'd touch again were put on display. They finally stood before her, their prodigious erections standing proudly at attention. Ginny's eyes raked over their bodies, as theirs raked over hers.

"You're overdressed, little one," Draco said silkily.

"Indeed I am," she purred. "I guess you'll both have to take care of that for me, won't you?"

She'd barely managed to get the last words out of her mouth before they both pounced on her, and she laughed in exhilaration. Her laughs turned to lusty moans, as Blaise's teeth latched onto the sensitive skin of her neck. They both knew her spots so well. Draco, not one to be left out, began making butterfly kisses down her body, slipping her bra off and throwing it somewhere. He latched onto a cinnamon colored nipple, and Ginny yelled out in ecstasy at the sensation. She'd been with no one but Blaise and Draco, as no one could make her feel the way they did.

"How about we take this to the bedroom, love?" Blaise spoke to Draco. Draco looked up from Ginny's breast and nodded at his lover.

"Lead the way, Blas."

Ginny was barely aware of the exchange, and only realized that they had even made it to her bedroom when she was settled gently on her bed. She stared up at the two men and her heart swelled with the love she held for them both. Her pale-skinned Draco, always so serious and closed off from nearly everyone, and her tanned Blaise, the more jaunty of the two who was always quick to cheer them up. She'd missed them so much.

"I love you both so much," she said softly, leaning up on her elbows.

"And we love you," they both responded. They crawled slowly to her reclining form, and she welcomed them both, Blaise's kisses sending little lightning bolts through her, and Draco's mouth on her breast making her squirm to ease the ache between her thighs.

"Getting a little fidgety there, rose?" Ginny growled at Draco's teasing and reached down to clasp his cock firmly in her hand. She reveled in his groan of arousal as she ran her hands up and down his length. Blaise's lips left hers, only to be captured by Draco's. Ginny always felt a little thrill run through her when she watched the two engage in any type of sexual activity, and it was no different now. She watched as they both dueled for dominance, and she decided to show them both who was _really_ in charge here. With her hand still firmly on Draco, Ginny scooted down a bit farther to take Blaise into her mouth.

The loud moan that filled the room had Ginny humming in pleasure, and she knew that would set Blaise off even further. She ran her tongue up and down his cock, pausing to gently suck the head before turning to do the same with Draco. She was pulled up by Draco and she took in both his and Blaise's aroused faces with triumph.

"Enough, minx," Draco ground out. "I think it's time we return the favor."

Ginny purred in response before Draco's lips crashed down upon hers, and she felt Blaise rip her underwear off. She'd scold him for that later, but right now…his lips were making a hot trail down her body and all she could do was accept Draco's tongue and run her hands through both of their silky tresses. As Blaise made his way down to her dripping core, Draco made his way down to her breasts where he took a hardened nipple between his teeth and gently flicked his tongue across the nub. Blaise had finally reached his destination, and was now flicking her clit with his skillful tongue and the two sensations had Ginny screaming out.

"Oh…GOD'S! Draco, Blaise…"

It had been too long since she had been with them, and the two sensations of Draco on her nipple and Blaise on her clit had her release coming hard and fast. Her fingers clenched the two heads hard and white stars danced before her as she reached her climax. She was dimly aware of Blaise muttering a contraception spell before slipping his long, hard length inside her. She felt Draco enter her from behind, and she moaned at the feeling of them both inside her. Blaise leaned down to capture her lips in a searing kiss, while Draco latched onto her neck, undoubtedly leaving his mark on her. Neither lasted long, and as she reached her second climax, she heard them both roaring her name as they too reached theirs.

They both slipped out of her long enough to gather her against their warm bodies, and Ginny purred happily. She let the bliss call of slumber take her away.

--------------------------------------------------

Ginny groaned at the light that hit her eyes. She didn't remember leaving her curtains open last night. At the thought of last night, Ginny's eyes flew open and she reached out to find…emptiness. The disappointment nearly choked Ginny. Had it all been a dream? Was she so starved for Draco and Blaise that she had dreamed them up in vivid detail? As Ginny sat up and pondered this, she was startled out of her thoughts at her bathroom door opening. She couldn't keep the happy grin off her face at the sight of Blaise clad in only his trousers, his dark hair hanging in wet strands.

"Good morning, _ma soleil_. Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in years," she responded, happy that none of this was a dream. "I thought everything that happened between you, Draco, and I was a dream."

"This is no dream, rose," Draco responded, walking in from the living room. "We're both here, and here to stay. That is…if you'll have us, of course."

To anyone else, his tone would have been described as cocky and arrogant, but to Ginny, she could hear the insecurity beneath the words and the cocky façade. She held her arms out to them both and they quickly made their way to her side. She sighed in happiness at the feeling of being complete.

"Of course I'll have you both," she responded. "The question is do you want me back? After all, I was the one that broke it off because of my being a coward."

The two looked at each other, and Ginny held in her breath, both anticipating and fearing their response. When Draco reached for her hand, she held it out willingly, and tears formed in her eyes when he held out the familiar ring. She felt Blaise move from behind her to sit beside Draco, his indigo eyes filled with emotion. The next words were spoken in unison from the both.

"Do you, Ginevra Weasley, take us, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini as your bond-mates, through mind, body, soul, and heart for as long as we each live? Do you promise to love us unconditionally through all our faults and be true to us forever?

"I do," Ginny responded, tearfully. Draco slipped the ring on her finger, and she felt the ancient magic flow through her, binding her to the magical agreement. They both handed her their rings, and she repeated the words.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, take me, Ginevra Weasley as your bond-mate, through mind, body, soul, and heart for as long as I life? Do you promise to love me unconditionally through all my faults and be true to me forever?"

"We do," they responded, and she slipped the rings on each of their fingers, and watched as they shivered in pleasure at the magic that flowed from the rings. The three embraced as the binding was finally made official after so many years of waiting.

"I love you both," Ginny whispered to her bond-mates.

"We love you, Ginevra," they responded, tightening their hold on each other.

The three rings flashed, unnoticed by the now occupied adults, as their bind strengthened with the love they held for one another. Nothing would take Ginny from Draco and Blaise, and nothing would take Draco and Blaise from Ginny. They were bonded to one another for all eternity, and the three vowed silently that anyone or anything that tried to take them from their beloveds would rue the day.

-**End**-

A/N: Holy crap that was long! Love it? Hate it? I'd love to know your feelings on my first attempt at Draco/Ginny/Blaise! I personally love it…I think it's one of my best (besides _You're the One That I Want_, of course! lol). I wasn't intending on making it this long, but once I started, I just couldn't stop myself ) Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes, and hopefully this wasn't absolutely horrible. Just to remind all of you, this is a **one-shot**, but I CAN be persuaded to write a sort of…prequel that deals with how they all met and what not. Soooo, this author note is way too long, and now I'm just going to end it. You know the drill: Read, review, and as always, enjoy! _Ciao!_


End file.
